two worlds collide
by Shadoweevee300
Summary: a story about a boy called Damian who gets sent to another world


"Where am I?" damian said as he woke up from the sound of tweeting brids.

he looked around and noticed he was home no longer his house, his garden, gone. He was now in a very posh, fancy park.

Damian looked around in amaizment thinking to himself, where could he be? as he looked around a bit longer he noticed something sitting next to him, it was his bag, and inside was camera, sketch pad, wallet and a very strange looking stone.

Damian picked up the shiny blue stone and grasped it in his hands, it started glowing brightly. Damian threw it back in the bag as some teenage girls approached him, "hi would you like to come with us to a club later" shriekd one of the girls, "um well..i...er" damian hesitated, "dont mind her" said another one of the girls "she normally like this with cute guys", "it's ok, but im afraid i cant, im kinda lost at the moment could you pleas tell me where I am" Damian said politly , "sure thing your in shinopark" said the girl, "ok thanks for telling me, maybe ill see you girls again sometime" Damian said smoothly, the girls shreiked and watched damian walk away.

knowing where he was he felt a little better but had never heard of this place before, but then something it him maybe he was just dreaming and all this was pretend so with that thought he closed his eyes and waited to wake up from his dream, he waited for about 20 secounds and opend his eyes but to his dissapointment nothin had change except he was on the floor with a very handsome young man standing over him.

"hey there!" the man calmly said, "wh...what happend?" damian asked very confused "well it looks to me like you fancied a nap on the floor" the man said cheekily, "yeah i just fancied a nap so just fell asleep on the side walk...very funny" Damian said, "hehe sorry just trying to cheer you up man" he said with a big smile on his face , Damian sighed.

"my names Jake, nice to meet ya!","my names Damian" Jake put out his hand to help Damian up "thanks" damian said, "no problem, well i gotta get goin ill see ya around" Jake said as he turned around and started running, Damian waved and felt a little sad to see him go for some reason.

Jake was no longer in sight and Damian started to walk. He walked for quiet a while until he came across a beutiful fountain and sat on the rim he gave a long sigh and pulled open his bag the blue shiny stone was still glowing and he actually noticed something underneath it he pushed the blue stone out of the way and pulled a peice of paper out, it was a like a scroll he opend it up to see a map of where he was. he was in london, and it also showed where his house was located northeast of the park he was in.

he ran towards where his house was but when he got there it wasnt what he thought it was. He went inside and the only word that was going through his head was wow, he lived in a penthouse with a jukebox, hot tube, game system and a lot more, he didnt no what to say then all of a sudden a bright blue light shimmerd furiosly out of his bag he opend it up and blast of light came out.

As the light faded he looked around to see their was now a woman dressed in blue standing right in front of him, "hello my dear my names angie im your fairy godmother" she said "w..w..wait WHAT im not cinderella am I!" Damian said lookin very shocked "no no i was juat kidding silly boy im actually here because you wished for this". damian looked at her like she was talkig in a different language "when did i wish for this?", "when you was 10 dear" she said, Damian just looked at her in disgust "THAT WAS 9 YEARS AGO" Damian shouted at her. "well excuse me mister ungrateful" she said very annoyed "why would i be grateful i had a great life before this happend" he yelled," not from what i saw" said angie. Damian put his hands over his face and gave a long sigh.

"so how did this happen" Damian asked hesitatly "well...you wished for this so i made it happen" she said egerly "but i was 10 when i wished for this why now?" damian asked, "well i had loads of wishes come in back then so i didnt get to yours for a long time until now" said angie, "wait...what how oldare you exactly?" Damian asked confused, angie hesitaded to reply but said "im 8,000 years old why?", Damians jaw dropped since she only looked about 25 "whats wrong?" angie asked, "oh...um..nothing its just that you dont look that at, all you only look about 25!", "hm oh why thank you i do try to stay looking young" Angie beamed with happiness.

after a few minutes about Angie explaining how she stays lookin so young Angies watch beep's "oh look at the time i better be going ill come back again to check on you ok", "but wait what do I have to do to get back to my normal world?" Damian asked , "well ill give you 2 weeks so you can give this new life a go and i will come back after that and give you a choice on whether you want to stay here or go back home ok." then Angie disapperd into a blue light and was gone before Damian could answer her back, Damian wonderd what he sould do first with his new life.


End file.
